


On the 12th Day

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow, ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: Part of a Tumblr series inspired by “The Twelve Days” of Ichabbie.





	On the 12th Day

Abbie lowered her petite frame into the fragrant mineral waters. The hot spring pool enveloped her and warmed her to the bone. She closed her tiresome eyes and let her body soak in the natural waters underneath the starry sky. The full moon shone brightly above the peaks of the surrounding mountain range.  A few gathering clouds threatening to eclipse the lunar light now and again. Abbie inhaled the frigid winter air and exhaled heat. 

From where he perched, Crane saw the beautiful lady glowing under the moonlight. He observed her for sometime concealed in the rising vapors from the healing liquid. She was like a moon goddess and there was magic all around her. He sensed the air contract and expand as her body made contact with the enchanted waves. He wondered if she knew how spellbinding she was. The crown of her head began to suddenly radiate slightly, a halo shape forming ever so slowly. 

The strange woman submerged her entire head in the pool, but she didn’t reappear. He waited to see if her head would bob up from the spring, but it did not. Several anxiety filled minutes passed and Crane ran over to where he’d last seen her. He scanned the shallow water for any sign of her.  

He dragged his arm to and fro before jumping in and searching the dark water looking for proof she was there. He whirled about in confusion, splashing breathlessly, questioning if this was a dream and him asleep. The hot pool now churned and turned frigid. 

Snow began falling as Crane lifted himself onto the rocky ledge. His wet body lay in a cold, shivering heap. He closed his eyes willing the cold away as the descending snowflakes stung his eyelids and pierced his bones. 

Abbie emerged just then from the hot mineral pool. She felt fully restored and her power was renewed. She saw the mortal slumped next to her bath and knelt beside him. His breathing slowed and his skin was icy.  The man’s life force was leaving him. 

The fairy pressed her lips to the stranger’s and transferred her heat to him until the color returned to his pale cheeks. He began to stir and opened his eyes. As his vision came into focus, Crane beheld a maiden of pure starlight energy that rose high into the night sky, disappearing into the heavens like a swarm of starlings. 


End file.
